The present invention relates to the Dreams and Rainbows Board Game. In the prior art, various board games are known wherein the various players follow a path to a goal or finishing location. However, Applicant is unaware of any such game including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,879 to Andrew et al. discloses an intern board game which portrays the trials, tribulations and triumphs of an intern and is played on a board simulating a large teaching hospital. The present invention differs from the teachings of Andrew et al. as contemplating a game board wherein a plurality of paths of differing difficulties are provided and the players must choose their desired level of difficulty and answer questions corresponding to the chosen level of difficulty.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,889 to Reker, Jr. discloses a game experience for simulating school experience which includes a game board having an outer path and a plurality of inner paths with players traversing the first path and entering the internal paths and successfully exiting them with the first player to complete a plurality of school paths being declared the winner. The present invention differs from the teachings of Reker, Jr. as contemplating a board game wherein players choose professions and choose a level of difficulty and each player travels along the chosen path to a success pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,559 to Summers discloses an educational game for student and/or graduate nurses wherein a board is provided having a plurality of contiguous areas extending around the perimeter of the board with additional areas being provided centrally. In playing the game, players answer questions traveling through an acute group, an intermediate group and a convalescence group. The present invention differs from the teachings of Summers as contemplating a game wherein the players choose one of a plurality of paths of differing difficulty, choose a particular profession and answer questions about that profession at the desired degree of difficulty to traverse the desired path to a success pot.